


I'd be lying if I said you ain't the one

by bellafarella



Series: Tumblr Prompts [80]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Ian Gallagher, Boyfriends, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, Handcuffs, Light BDSM, Love, M/M, NSFW, Not Beta Read, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, Top Mickey Milkovich, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Vibrators, gagging, post 5x12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-02 23:49:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5268518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said: i just found this prompt on tumblr!! ''Imagine person A of your OTP finding out about person B having a praise kink. The next time they have sex, person A spends the whole time telling B how good they are in bed and how well they’re doing.'' ian and mickey plsssss!!!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd be lying if I said you ain't the one

**Author's Note:**

> Basically smut. You're welcome.   
> & thanks to the anon who sent me this lovely prompt!

Can be read alone but you should read **[Part 1](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5235428)** first.

* * *

 

Ian couldn’t wait to get home from work. All he could think about since that morning was getting home and having Mickey do all those things to him that he promised him in the shower.   
  
They rarely switch it up, where Mickey uses toys on Ian, usually Ian does that to him, so when they do switch it up, it’s special and exciting.   
  
Ian gets home before dinnertime. “I’m home,” He yells as he shuts the door and toes his shoes off.   
  
“In here,” Mickey yells back from their bedroom.   
  
Ian looks around but no one seems to be there. He goes to their bedroom and sees Mickey laying on the bed naked with his hard dick in his hand. Ian groans lowly when he sees this. Mickey looks him in the eyes and continues to stroke his dick, up and down, as he bites his bottom lip. “Christ, Mick,” Ian says as he makes his way into the room.   
  
“Stop,” Mickey says when Ian gets to the bed before he’s able to touch him. “Strip,” He tells him, still teasing himself as he watches his lover undress for him. And does he ever make a fucking show of it too, slowly taking his shirt off, flexing his abs and arms.   
  
He strips down until he’s also naked and asks, “Can I join you now?”  
  
“Remember what I said this morning?” Mickey asks looking up at him.  
  
“I haven’t been able to fucking stop thinking about this morning,” Ian admits.  
  
Mickey smirks and says, “Then you know, no touching so you can’t join me, but you can take my place and lay down.” Mickey gets off the bed and Ian gets on it.   
  
Mickey goes to their secret stash where they left their toys. He grabs the vibrator they got, the handcuffs, and the small ball gag. He brings them over to the bed, as well as taking the lube from their bedside table.   
  
Mickey drops them all next to Ian’s thigh as he gets in between his legs. He leans over him and kisses him deeply, Ian’s hands immediately in Mickey’s hair pulling him closer. Mickey lowers himself onto Ian, pressing their bodies together, their hard dicks rubbing against each other.   
  
They both moan out. Mickey pulls away with a final peck to Ian’s lips. He grabs the handcuffs and secures Ian’s wrists to their headboard (they specifically got it to tie each other to).   
  
“You good?” Mickey asks when Ian’s tied up.   
  
Ian smiles at him, “Yes.”  
  
Mickey grabs the ball gag and puts it in Ian’s open mouth, securing it behind his head. They didn’t get it too big so that their jaw wouldn’t be hurting, but big enough that they can’t really speak with it on. They’ve used these on Mickey when they got it, and a few more times after that, but this was the first time using them on Ian. Mickey was buzzing with excitement, and Ian definitely was as well.  
  
Mickey kisses Ian’s cheek before kissing his jaw, and down his neck. He sucks a dark mark into Ian’s pale skin right above his collarbone. Mickey continues to leave open mouthed kisses down his boyfriend’s body, until he gets to his pelvis. He sucks another mark into his hipbone, making Ian jerk his hips up a bit. Mickey holds him down as he takes the head of Ian’s dick into his mouth. He swirls his tongue around the head before taking him inch by inch into his mouth. He bobs his head up and down, each time taking more of Ian in his mouth.   
  
After all the years of sucking Ian’s dick, Mickey’s able to take his big cock into his mouth completely. He deep throats him, moaning around it, and swallowing. Ian’s moaning shamelessly above him, the sound getting muffled around the gag. Mickey meets Ian’s eyes and Ian looks so fucking good tied up and gaged, Mickey has to make sure not to come at the sight.   
  
He pulls off of Ian’s dick with a last flick of his tongue over the head. Mickey takes the lube, the one that warms up when you rub it between your fingers. He slicks his fingers up and Ian’s already in the position to take them. His feet planted on the mattress, ass waiting.   
  
Mickey licks his lips and circles Ian’s rim with a finger before inserting it. Ian moans out at the feeling, not having had this in so long. Mickey fucks his finger in and out of Ian until he’s ready for a second.   
  
“Christ, Ian, you’re so fucking tight,” Mickey moans, scissoring his fingers inside of Ian.   
  
Ian’s wrists move against the cuffs, Mickey smirks at him and says, “You want to touch me, Ian?”  
  
Ian nods his head, and a noise comes out of him that sounds like he’s trying to say yes. “Not yet,” Mickey says with a devilish grin.   
  
Ian groans around the gag and continues to take Mickey’s fingers, even rocking into them, wanting more. Mickey inserts a third finger, fucking him harder with them, feeling for his prostate. He hits it and Ian moans louder, his dick leaking with pre-come.   
  
“Fuck, you look so good like this,” Mickey praises, “You take my fingers so good, you take my dick even fucking better though.”  
  
Ian moans out louder at the words coming out of Mickey’s mouth, his back arching. Mickey kisses the inside of Ian’s thigh, sucking the flesh into his mouth. “You’re so good at giving it to me good and hard. You’re so good at taking it good and hard too, aren’t you, baby?” Mickey continues the dirty talk. Normally Ian is so vocal with his filthy fucking mouth but with the gag in place, Mickey’s gotta do it. Plus, it seems to be spurring Ian on even more.   
  
Mickey removes his fingers and Ian whimpers. Mickey chuckles and says, “How about we use this now?” as he holds the vibrator up for Ian to see. Ian moans out liking that idea. Mickey puts some more lube onto the vibrator before holding it to Ian’s loosened hole.   
  
He pushes it in slowly, watching as Ian’s hole takes it. “Fuck, Ian. You take it so good. So fucking sexy,” Mickey praises again. Ian moans around the gag, saliva wetting the gag like crazy. Mickey turns the vibrator on and it comes to life inside of Ian causing him to cry out in pleasure and his back to arch off the bed.   
  
Mickey runs his hand up Ian’s body and back down. “Christ, I need to fuck you so badly, Ian. You look so good. Taking it so fucking good for me,” He says.  
  
Ian moans loudly, nodding his head. Mickey turns the vibrator off and removes it from him. He puts a bit more lube in his palm before stroking his dick. The feeling of his hand on his neglected cock feels so good. Mickey takes Ian’s hips and pulls him a bit closer, making sure not to pull him too far where his wrists could hurt. He lines his dick up with his hole and pushes in inch by inch.   
  
Mickey bottoms out and they both can’t help but moan out loud at the feeling. Mickey runs his hands up Ian’s body then back down before grabbing onto his hips and moving in and out of him. He picks up the pace when Ian meets his every thrust. “Fuck, Ian, so fucking perfect. Fuck, we need to do this more often, you take it so fucking good, so good for me. You look so hot, tied up and gagged for me. Fuck,” Mickey moans.  
  
Ian’s back arches off the bed again, Mickey hitting his sweet spot. Mickey leans over Ian’s body and continues to thrust in and out, hitting Ian’s prostate each time. He kisses the bottom of Ian’s jaw before sucking on his earlobe. Mickey’s abs are rubbing against Ian’s dick and he’s so fucking close, Mickey can feel it. He whispers in Ian’s ear, “Come for me, my good boy.”  
  
And with that Ian groans loudly around the gag, coming hard in between their abs and chests. Mickey’s right behind him, coming hard inside of him with a bite to his shoulder.   
  
Their panting hard, trying to regain their breathing. Mickey pulls out of Ian slowly before going to untie Ian and remove the gag from his mouth. Ian wipes his mouth with the back of his hand before grabbing Mickey’s face and kissing him hard. Mickey moans into his mouth, allowing Ian’s tongue in.   
  
They pull apart, Mickey resting his forehead against Ian’s. Ian says, “That was amazing. I love you so fucking much.”  
  
Mickey grins and says, “Same.” He grabs some tissues to clean them off, especially Ian before laying back down next to his lover. He pulls Ian close and lets him put his head on his chest. Mickey runs his hand through Ian’s hair, he says, “I never knew you had a praise kink.”  
  
Ian bites Mickey’s chest playfully before looking up at him, “Me neither, I guess you just bring that out in me,” he says.   
  
“Well, I meant everything I said you know. You looked fucking good, we definitely need to do this again,” Mickey says with a playful smile.  
  
“We will one day, but I love fucking that perfect ass of yours,” Ian says making Mickey chuckle.   
  
Ian leans up a bit more and kisses Mickey on the lips. Mickey brings his hand up to caress Ian’s cheek gently, deepening their kiss. They pull apart and Mickey says, “C’mon, let’s go eat.”  
  
“Then I can fuck that perfect ass?” Ian asks with a smirk.  
  
Mickey laughs, “Yeah, if you still got anything left in you, firecrotch.”   
  
Ian grabs Mickey by the waist and pushes him against the wall next to their bedroom door. He pushes himself against him as he captures his lips in a searing kiss. Mickey hands move up Ian’s chest to the back of his neck to pull him closer. Ian grinds against him, bringing his hands behind him to grab that ass he loves so much.   
  
He pulls away, kissing his jaw and his neck. He says in his ear, “Let’s go eat,” before pulling off of him completely.   
  
“What the-“ Mickey starts before he realizes he did the same thing to him that morning in the shower. “I fucking hate you,” He says.  
  
Ian laughs as he pulls on his boxers, throwing Mickey a pair also. “You love me, now c’mon, I need my strength so I can tear that ass apart.”  
  
“Oh my God,” Mickey says pushing his idiot boyfriend out of the way.   
  
Ian laughs, catching up to Mickey and pulling him into another kiss. No matter how dumb they act with each other, they’ll still always want more of each other. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Make my day, leave me kudos and comments :)  
>  Mwaaa <3
> 
> http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/


End file.
